


With All My He(Art Ross)

by LivinOnARarePair



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinOnARarePair/pseuds/LivinOnARarePair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jamie and Tyler both get something in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With All My He(Art Ross)

**Author's Note:**

> Hand-waving Jamie's surgery and the fact that he may not even be at the awards show.

The third goal may be an empty-netter, but that’s alright. Tyler won’t mind. They get all the hats picked up, and play resumes. The seconds tick down. Jamie nudges at the puck, Daley taps it, and Eakin pushes it in. It isn’t pretty, and it may only be a secondary assist, but Jamie’s got four points, and the Art Ross, and Tyler Seguin losing his mind just inside the tunnel. Finally, the horn sounds, and the Stars do one final win celebration. Jamie’s the last to the tunnel, and Tyler’s there, looking small in his suit, but grinning brighter than the sun. He takes Jamie’s arm, reeling him in for a hug, even though Jamie’s all sweaty, and Tyler’s in his suit.

The second they’re out of reach of cameras and judgmental eyes, Tyler pushes Jamie up against the wall and surges up to kiss him. Jamie’s significantly taller than him like this, and he can feel Tyler clinging to the front of his jersey, and he wraps an arm around the smaller boy, fitting him close.

“So fucking proud of you,” Tyler murmurs against his lips.

“You know that was all for you,” Jamie murmurs back.

Tyler shivers in his hold.

*********

After all the tedious post-game, they go home together, strip each other with deft hands, and fall into bed together. Tyler loves him until the dawn breaks, early morning sunlight finding them finally sleeping, sweat drying on their skin, still tangled together. Jamie wakes first and starts running his fingertips up and down the warm dip of Tyler’s spine. Tyler eventually wakes, and the first thing he says is, “I love you.” Jamie says it back and thinks it’s probably the most times they’ve said it in twenty-four hours before.

*********

Summer comes, and Jamie asks Tyler to go to Vegas with him for the Awards show. They go together and sit side-by-side in the darkened theatre. Jamie knows they’re getting looks, but he and Tyler talked about it, a lot, and decided it was time. What Tyler doesn’t know is that Jamie’s planning something even bigger than what they discussed. He knows Tyler can feel his heartbeat racing in his palm when he folds their hands together and can only hope Tyler thinks it’s nerves about what they’re about to do.

Finally, Jamie’s called up, and he urges Tyler to follow him. Jamie can feel everyone’s eyes on them, and his heart is pounding harder than it does after a double shift on the power play. They take the stage together, and Tyler steps back while Jamie takes his award.

“Um, hi,” he says lamely into the microphone, and the audience titters. He hears Tyler trying to stifle a laugh behind him and has to duck his head to hide his own smile. “So . . . I’ll cut right to the chase. You’re all probably wondering why I’ve brought Tyler up here with me. Well, for one thing, I couldn’t have done this without him. Even that last game when he was benched, he was there, cheering me on from the tunnel, and I was playing for him. But there’s another reason he’s here, and that’s because . . . ,” Jamie ducks his head again and swallows hard. He feels Tyler come up behind him and lay a hand on his arm. “Because there’s something we need to announce,” he finishes, finding confidence in Tyler’s support.

But they hadn’t talked about this part, what they’re actually going to say, and Jamie’s at a loss because everything he comes up with sounds stupid or not quite right. He looks to Tyler for help, and Tyler seems to get the message, taking his hand and stepping forward. “For those of you who haven’t figured it out,” he says cheekily. “We’ve been in a relationship for almost two years now.”

The room erupts, but not in anger or disgust, like Jamie was fearing. People are _cheering_ for them. In the overwhelming show of support, Jamie finds the confidence to say, “There’s something else.” The room quiets, and he turns to Tyler who’s looking confused at him.

“Jamie?”

“Tyler,” Jamie says, and he’s prepared this, but now it just sounds cheesy, so he abandons his prepared speech. “You didn’t come to Dallas under the best of circumstances. But . . . You grew up quick and turned your life around. You have become such an amazing person, and . . . You’ve just come so far.” There’s some tentative clapping from the audience that Jamie is quickly forgetting is there. He collects his thoughts and goes on. “I’m rambling. Anyway. You came to Dallas, and we quickly became friends. And then we quickly became more than friends. Tyler,” he sees the realisation spread across Tyler’s face and reaches into his pocket for the small box hiding there.

“Tyler,” he repeats, withdrawing the box. “I know it’s only been two years, but I truly believe you’re the only one for me, and I can’t imagine my life without you. I love you with all that I am, and there’s something I have to ask you.” He drops to one knee, opening the box to reveal a silver band, with a stripe of victory green running around the middle, and a star-shaped diamond embedded in the middle of that. Tyler’s hands come up to cover his mouth, and his eyes are definitely sparkling with wetness.

“Tyler Seguin,” Jamie says, lisping like he knows Tyler loves. “Will you marry me?”

The room as a whole holds its collective breath, but it needn’t wait long, because almost immediately, Tyler gasps out a watery but strong, “ _Yes_.” The room erupts again, but neither boy hears it.

Tyler pulls Jamie up and lets Jamie slide the ring onto his finger. Then he kisses him there for the whole world to see. When they break apart, they speak simultaneously, a fervent, “I love you,” that may or may not get picked up by the microphone, but is just for them anyway.


End file.
